


Spin Around Now

by hippiefairy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Stalking, he's creepy and disturbing, it's not going to be terribly dark or anything, this story really isn't though, this villain is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiefairy/pseuds/hippiefairy
Summary: A dangerous man from Barry's childhood returns to Central City with new found powers, and a sinister plan for the scarlet speedster. Barry is mentally and physically exhausted from his battles with Savitar so it's a very good thing that Leonard Snart is back too...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where Leonard rejoined the Legends after the events of the season 2 finale. And takes place in a future where Barry has defeated Savitar and nobody had to die for it to happen. And Iris and Barry tried the dating thing and decided they were better off as best friends/siblings... um sort of.

Leonard Snart sighed heavily “why did we agree to this again?” he muttered to Mick out of the corner of his mouth.

“Save the world, that’s what heroes do, your fault that we’re supposed to be heroes” Mick grumbled back in a low tone as they followed the line around the prison cafeteria.

“Yeah, don’t remind me” Leonard grimaced and he poked at the dry toast on his tray.

“Snart! Rory!” a low voice rumbled from behind them “didn’t expect you two back in here, heard you’d left Central City for good” the man, Gil Frey, smiled at them. He was one of the good ones, happy to be anyone’s friend as long as they were happy to be his and weren’t _too_ vile.

“If only we’d been smart enough to” Leonard grinned unamusedly, he was seriously considering breaking his no kill rule just for Oliver Queen, just for him suggesting this horrible plan in the first place. Logically he knew it was a good one, but getting yourself arrested? Not something he’d enjoyed doing, breaking out was probably going to be fun though, with Sara involved? Yeah, fun was practically guaranteed.

Hopefully this so called ‘magical talisman’ was as potent as the Green Arrow thought it was, if it wasn’t actually the key to saving the world… well, not even a promise to the Flash was going to save the Star City vigilante. Why did an inmate have half of the goddamn thing anyway? The guy was a dentist who’d caught his wife with one of his hygienists and tried to kill them both, not some sorcerer.

Leonard shrugged mentally, not his problem, they were going to grab the thing in the next couple of days and get out by the weekend.

Mick was chatting with Gil, well… more like Gil was chatting at Mick and the other man was grunting at him. But Mick’s grunts said as much as actual words if you were paying attention. Leonard followed the pair of them to a relatively empty table and sat down.

“So what you in for this time Gil?” Leonard decided to make some small talk, maybe this would all go by faster.

“Stole a watch” Gil grinned smugly as Mick snorted.

“Probably more like, what, 20 watches? And some necklaces too?” Mick guessed.

“Possibly some rings and bracelets too, _possibly_ ” he winked at them as Leonard shook his head.

“Thought you’d gone straight?” Leonard remarked.

Gil shrugged “my kid needed a computer for school, she’s smart you know, wants to be a doctor” he smiled proudly.

“Good for her” Leonard nodded “let me or Lisa know if you need any help with Katy’s tuition, or more school supplies, we can always use a man like you and you’re less likely to get arrested”.

“I’ll certainly do that” the other man nodded his thanks before changing the subject “speaking of doctors, did either of you know old Doc Allen?” he asked.

“Met him a time or two” Leonard answered cautiously, “why do you ask?”.

“Well, there’s a new transfer, Eliott Warren” Gil told them “you’ll want to stay away from him unless you’re looking for trouble”.

“Why?” Leonard asked “and what does it have to do with the doc, I’d heard he was dead”.

“Yeah” Gil affirmed “shame too, he was a good guy, well liked around here you know. We all knew he hadn’t killed his wife, he wasn’t the criminal type, I was glad to hear he’d got out but maybe he would’ve been better off staying in” he shook his head “anyway, this transfer was here before, maybe three or four years after the doc got here. This guy was here for child abuse, just the type of thing to get him roughed up, well normally the doc would patch a guy up after a fight, no matter what the person was in for, but here this guy was bleeding on the floor and the doc just looked at him and walked away. Turns out this guy was some relative of his and he’d taken in the doc’s kid and… well, you know what he was in for”.

Leonard was vaguely aware of Mick asking Gil a question, but his ears didn’t seem to be working anymore, all he could hear was a faint buzzing. It was hard enough to imagine that the eager puppy that was Barry Allen had had the kind of childhood that Leonard had already known he’d had, one parent supposedly murdered by the other, but it also wasn’t something Leonard could actually understand… this though? His fists tightened in his lap and he clenched his teeth in an effort to control his anger. This was something that he understood and knew about firsthand, at least to some extent, it depended on what kind of abuse they were talking about. Leonard got himself under control and cursed Joe West mentally, hadn’t the man supposedly taken Barry in right after his mother’s death? If so, how had this scumbag gotten anywhere near the kid?

Mick bumped his arm pointedly and Leonard looked up in time to nod a goodbye to Gil as he left them alone at the table.

“Did you hear the last part?” Mick asked.

“No” Leonard replied shortly.

“Didn’t think so” Mick shifted until he was almost facing Leonard “so this guy, Eliott Warren, rumour has it that he’s breaking out of here tonight. There’s enough of the old guard around here that liked the doc, they’re making his life hell”.

“Good” Leonard cut in.

“Not good” Mick retorted “the guy got out after a few years and got put right back in ‘cause he was stalking the kid and ended up trying to kidnap him. He’s only got two years left on _that_ sentence but, until he got sent here, it seemed like he was willing to wait it out. Now? Not so much, and you want to bet he starts trying to mess with the kid again?”.

“Damn it!” Leonard swore, quietly but viciously.

“What do you want to do?” Mick asked him.

“Nothing” Leonard said reluctantly “he’s not actually a kid anymore and he’s not bad in a fight, he can take care of himself”.

“Who you trying to convince?” Mick raised an eyebrow.

Leonard glared at him “we have to get that talisman” he pointed out.

“Yeah, sure” Mick agreed “but I know you have a soft spot for the kid”.

“I do not” Leonard protested, but it was weak and he knew it.

“We’ll play it by ear” he finally said.

.

* * *

 

.

Leonard clenched his fist tightly and breathed deep in an effort to stop himself from knocking the amused smirk off of his cellmate’s face.

“You’re saying this guy somehow managed to just… walk past the guards without any of them trying to stop him?” he growled, disbelief coloring his words “because the guards, not only couldn’t see him but also because they were trying to put out a non-existent fire? A fire that none of the prisoners could see, but the prisoners could see the guy escaping?”.

“Hey” the man put his hands up placatingly “I know it sounds crazy, but I swear Snart, that is what happened. All the guards were yelling about putting out a fire that wasn’t there and none of them saw the guy, even when he was right beside them, it was kinda funny” he chortled but the sound died quickly as Leonard glared at him.

.

* * *

 

.

“So what, this guy is some kind of metahuman?” Mick asked quietly as he and Leonard leaned against a wall in the yard.

“How could he be? He shouldn’t have been anywhere near Central City when the particle accelerator exploded” Leonard folded his arms and sighed.

“Okay, but is that really the only way a guy can become a meta?” Mick looked over at Leonard “I mean, we’ve seen some weird shit, who knows what we _haven’t_ seen, yet”.

“That’s not at all comforting” Leonard remarked.

Mick smirked “nah, it’s not. But we’ve managed with everything we’ve seen, remind me to tell you about the aliens”.

“Aliens?” Leonard looked at his friend incredulously and shook his head  “I’m not sure I want to know”.

“Hey, Snart, Rory” Gil came up to them “I guess you heard what happened, huh?”

“A prisoner escaping amidst a fake fire is pretty big news Gil” Leonard commented drily.

“No, not that” Gil shook his head “the guards searched the guy’s cell this morning, they found some pretty disturbing stuff, I’m kind of afraid for that kid, Doc Allen’s kid that is”.

“Why?” Leonard asked quickly “what did they find”.

“Well” Gil hesitated “guess Warren’s kind of obsessed, he had all kinds of pictures of the kid, some of them too recent for him to have taken them himself. Supposedly, one of them was even taken _inside_ the police department, the kid is a CSI you know, I don’t get how any stalker could be that bold but... “ he shrugged “My guess is Warren paid someone a lot of money, enough to make the risk worthwhile. As for the disturbing part, there’s also a rumor that some of the pics… well, I guess the kid doesn’t always close his curtains when he should” Gil shifted uncomfortably “sorry, you guys know more of my own past than most, this kind of thing really gets to me”.

Mick nodded at him “don’t worry ‘bout it, gets to us too”.

Gil returned the nod “yeah well, I just the hope kid will be alright. This guy was dangerous before, but now? With how he got out of here? How does the kid protect himself against someone like that?”.

Gil shrugged helplessly as he turned away “I got a meeting with my lawyer, you guys take care” he walked away quickly as Mick turned towards Leonard.

“We need to get out of here” the words slipped past Leonard’s lips as he tried to control himself.

“You that concerned?” Mick asked.

Leonard looked at him “we don’t know what this guy is capable of, the police have even less of an idea”.

“Yeah, but like you said before, kid can protect himself now” Mick replied.

Leonard knew that, but everything in him was telling him to get to Barry, to protect him, warn him. He shook his head, trying to think logically.

“You know, you could just admit you care about the kid and you want to kill anyone who hurts him” Mick said.

Leonard blinked rapidly “what?” he asked incredulously “no! No, I just hate scumbags like Warren, that’s it”.

“Trying to convince me? Or yourself?” Mick asked “you forget how well I know you Snart? You don’t get this protective of anyone but Lisa. Oh sure, you’d want to bring the bastard down regardless, but you wouldn’t jeopardize the safety of the entire world to do it, you’d think up some grand plan that managed to do both, instead of entirely forgetting the ‘whole world in danger’ thing because one person was in trouble”.

Leonard _wanted_ to argue, but he wasn’t sure he could, Mick might have a point. And wasn’t that just peachy? What had he done? Fallen, for the _Flash_ , of all people? He sighed.

“You _might_ be right” he finally admitted.

“Yeah, I _might_ be” Mick grimaced “you know, you would fall in love with the most damn inconvenient person you could, just can’t do things the easy way”.

“So, how we getting out of here?” Mick asked.

“I’ve got a plan” Leonard smirked “and, if we do it right, we’ll even get that talisman”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and follows! I really appreciate it :)
> 
> No Len in this chapter but have some Barry instead. Speaking of Barry, I think he needs some hugs, preferably from Len... but that's going to have to wait a bit (did I mention this is slow burn? Barry isn't even close to being ready for a relationship right now).

Julian Albert sighed, it’d been a long day and he was happy to be almost finished with his paperwork, and even happier that he could get up from his desk soon. He peered across at his fellow CSI’s desk and pursed his lips. Barry wasn’t even close to being done.

“Oh come one” Barry groaned a second later “what is with all this paperwork?” he muttered as he sifted through the piles of paper.

Julian forced a grin onto his face “If you didn’t procrastinate so much mate…” he trailed off as he put his own pen down “I’m all finished”.

“Of course you are” Barry muttered “and I haven’t _been_ procrastinating, I’ve been busy” he defended himself.

Julian knew that, their workload had greatly increased in the last couple of weeks, it was just one more reason that Team Flash was worried about Barry.

“Yeah, I know. Tell you what, you do what you can now ,and tomorrow I’ll help you finish up” he offered.

“Thanks Julian, that’s not necessary though, I’ll just speed through these” said Barry.

“I hope you don’t mean that literally” Julian replied “you do remember last time, right?”.

“It was _one_ mistake” Barry answered indignantly “and I realized, and fixed it, before anyone else even saw it”.

“Yeah” Julian drawled as he nodded slowly “but that’s because you flashed the folder off Captain Singh’s desk, and then flashed it right back, just as he was going to pick it up. You were _incredibly_ lucky”.

“Alright, fine” Barry waved a hand tiredly in Julian’s direction “I’ll finish this and do the rest tomorrow, happy?”.

“Oh very” Julian answered drily.

.

.

Fourteen minutes passed in silence and then Barry heaved a sigh of relief.

“Done” he announced “guess I’ll head out” he began to gather his things than paused and looked over at Julian.

“Why are you still here anyway?” he asked.

“Thought I’d get ahead on a couple of things for tomorrow” Julian looked up from his computer and closed the tab quickly in case Barry tried to look at it, the speedster didn’t need to know that Julian was actually playing tetris.

“Show off” Barry grinned at him but it was lacking any real humor. Still, if acting normal was what Barry needed, Julian could do that.

“Some of us like to actually be on time” Julian answered in his snootiest tone, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning as Barry’s smile became a little more real.

“Uh huh” the other CSI shook his head “if you say so. Good night Julian”.

“Yeah, good night Barry” Julian answered. He waited until Barry had walked out then picked up his phone.

“Caitlin. Hi. He just left” Julian spoke softly, just in case Barry wandered back in.

“Just now?” Caitlin asked “damn, he said he was going to go home early tonight” she continued “and you’re on speaker by the way, Cisco, H.R. and Wally are here too”.

“Hey Julian” Wally and H.R. chorused in the background.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Cisco cut in “cause he can’t keep this up, all the late night patrols, and when he is sleeping he’s having nightmares and...”.

“Wait” Wally interrupted “is he still sleeping on your couch?”.

“Yeah” Cisco sighed “he’s been staying with me since he moved out of Joe’s, when he and Iris were dating, you knew that” he pointed out.

“Sure” Wally affirmed “but I guess I just thought he would’ve found his own place by now”.

“He did, well, sort of” H.R. said “he got a place for him and Iris, but that was about the time she decided to break it off, or they decided to break it off, or… whatever it was that happened”.

“How do you know that?” Cisco asked “I didn’t even know that”.

H.R. shrugged “I overheard them talking” he answered.

“You should come over here” Caitlin told Julian “and I’ll call Joe and Iris too, we really need to do something”.

“Alright, but I can’t stay long” Julian stood and began packing up his things “it might help if he didn’t have so much to do here so I’m going to finish some of his reports for him tonight”.

He paused as he glanced over at Barry’s desk.

“Damn” he swore “Barry forgot his cell phone, should I bring it to S.T.A.R. labs?” he asked.

“Nah, he won’t need it until tomorrow anyway” Cisco replied “besides, there’s not guarantee any of us will see him before he’d be at work”.

“But… you guys live together” Wally pointed out.

“And I’d be willing to bet he won’t be there when I get home” Cisco answered “and he’s coming back later and later all the time” he shook his head “some nights I don’t think he even sleeps”.

.

* * *

 

.

The sound of the microwave going off was loud in Cisco’s empty apartment and Barry flinched, he hadn’t been paying attention. Not that it seemed to matter much, loud noises, unexpected noises, any noise that he wasn’t already braced for. The one exception was voices, but only as long as they were voices he knew, those were always comforting. Other voices though, the stranger in Jitters that had simply said ‘good morning’, the new cop that had come in the lab at the CCPD, the man that he’d saved from getting mugged last night. He shivered, they shouldn’t bother him, why did they bother him?

It was just one more thing he should probably mention to the others, but there was at least a dozen different things he should probably mention to them, his inability to sleep because of nightmares, the urge to just start running and not stop, the tight feeling in his chest whenever he so much as looked in a mirror. His own voice… but he knew why those last two bothered him.

He cradled his head in his arms and tried to block out the memories of Savitar, at least Iris was safe, but that didn’t stop him from dreaming of Savitar killing her, in a manner far too close to how his dad had died. Memories of Zoom, of the Reverse Flash, of Eddie and Ronnie, his parents. Those were the things he dreamed of, and it didn’t matter whether the dreams were true nightmares or pleasant memories, they all hurt.

Telling himself to let go of the past, to move on, was one thing. Doing it? That was something else entirely. Something he really hadn’t figured out how to do.

He shook his head and left his hot pocket in the microwave, he needed to run.

.

.

“Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” Leia’s voice came from the tv as Barry crept back into Cisco’s place. His friend was asleep on the couch, an afghan thrown over him though it had slipped down until it barely covered him. Barry felt a pang of guilt, Cisco had taken to staying up until the speedster got home if he wasn’t already asleep before Barry left. It was obviously getting to him though if he fell asleep during a Star Wars rewatch. Barry picked up the afghan and tucked it more firmly around Cisco.

He was suddenly itching to run again but he shook it off as best as he could and sank to the floor in front of the couch, maybe a good dose of classic sci fi would help him to sleep.

.

* * *

 

.

“Come on Allen! Answer your damn phone” Captain Singh slammed his own phone down so he wouldn’t have to listen to his CSI’s chirpy “leave a message” for the eighth time. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair for a second before leaning forward and opening the file on his desk. He sighed, he remembered this guy, this Eliott Warren, he remembered Joe’s uncontrollable anger when the guy had been stalking Allen, back when the kid was in highschool. He remembered his own fear for the few seconds they’d thought the man had managed to kidnap Allen. That was before Singh really knew the kid, he’d only seen him around the precinct a couple of times, but, of course, he knew the kid’s history. No one deserved all that crap thrown at them, especially not a kid. Singh had been impressed when Joe had told him that Allen was going to school to become a CSI, even more so when he found out the kid actually wanted to work _here_ , with some of the very people who, as it turned out, had failed him and his father so spectacularly.

He tried Allen’s phone again and swore as it went to voicemail. Warren’s escape had come at an especially bad time as the CCPD had been busier than normal with small time crime. He would assign as many cops as he could to the case if Warren was actually spotted in the city, but for now…

He supposed it was time to try calling Joe, maybe the detective would know how to get ahold of Allen. Anyway, conflict of interest or not, Joe was the man Singh wanted on this.

He had a bad feeling things were going to go to shit soon.


End file.
